Journals of Sawada Tsunayoshi
by DarkestEnd
Summary: Tsuna is always having trouble with his guardians, and he always shook it off without hesitation. Lately, he's been writing in his "journal" about the mishaps and what not of his family.
1. Chapter 1: Guardians

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Yeah, I know, it sucks.

A/N: I AM SO, SO, SO, VERY SORRY. I've been caught up in my studies and what not. Finals are coming up soon and my grades aren't improving anyway. I haven't the slightest change of making it to AP in the future. Ah well. I hope this (probably not) will make it up? I'm currently beta-reading other peoples stories and my own, such as **Dimension's Gift **and others. I know that updating weekly, or even daily, is not a good thing for popularity, but I hope (truly) that this will (sort of) make it up. If I keep writing, my author's note will be longer than the actually drabble.

I wrote this for a friend since she, like me, is completely fan-crazed about TYL!Tsuna. Never fear, I checked the dates and everything. The manga started in 2004. Mhm. I have my facts straight. That's right Bling, you got nothing on me…is how I think it goes.

Anyway, I will be writing this drabble and probably finish it by this week on how Tsuna will slowly lose his insanity (at the least), and how his guardians are always a pain in hi a-

Also a reminder, I do not have much experience in humor, but I will try (since I've disappointed at least on of my readers since I don't update like I promised too. My bad.

* * *

June 28, 2014

I've had it –all of it. I mean, seriously, how could this abominable thing happen in my own home! I'm sick and tired of all these idiots running around like they don't care. Who do you think is paying for all the damages done to my home? Obviously me. Beside the point, I think they've figured that I am considering throwing them out if they continue this behavior. Even Yamamoto is ruining the house! Don't even get me started on Gokudera-san.

Oh, Gokudera-san. Why oh why do you do this to me? Aren't you my right hand man? Well, dammit, he's just going to figure out my pain altogether with the rest. Yes, yes I know you've gotten bored of my babbling and I'm sure not helping right now. You have to agree, though, right? These idiots are causing the destruction of my household and past Vongola's property. They're historical artifacts. I feel like my sanity is reaching a limit.

Your beloved, yet irritated, owner;

Sawada Tsunayoshi

* * *

**REMEMBER FOLKS (Yes, Looney Toons will always be in my heart) THAT REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS LESS THAN THREE.**


	2. Chapter 2: Veggie Straws

Disclaimer: OH HOW I HATE THE S-I mean, ahaha *sweatdrop* , I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, every episode would have either pineapple herbivore or skylark herbivore molesting Tsuna.

A/N: Two in one day, I'm on a role. Haha. I should be doing homework and what not. I'll be changing the dates from one month from each. Don't fear though, my dear readers, I will have my omake on X-Burner-Pineapple incident soon. Check that out as well…No Pineapple herbivore, I am not advertising…Shut up.

July 28, 2014

Ah, my lovely papered-journal. At least you don't steal my boxers. Lately, it's becoming a habit of that damned pineapple herbivore. Look! Another mistake, I've become a Hibari. Technically, Journal, he is classified as an unidentified species…and you have evidence how? Oh, stop talking back.

Christ! My sanity is delving farther from reality. At least I won't have to worry about that sadistic fedora bastard either, until he finds you. Anyway, Justice will Prevail!

And now for the topic of the day: Veggie Straws.

I mean seriously Journal, I absolutely love Veggie Straws…or do I hate them. It's only taken a month for my mind to turn to mush. Fortunately, I still have my lightly salted Veggie Straws! They taste, oh, so good.

Come on, I'm not that completely delusional of the outside world. I'm just…a bit confused. Any who, I'll snap out of this trance soon and continue with being the "Bossu" that everyone knows. For now, I'll just quietly do what all paranoid people do:

Eat Veggie (Lightly Salted) Straws

Your delusional owner,

Sawada Veggie Tsunayoshi


	3. Chapter 3: Water Bottles

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Don't own mountain dew either.

A/N: I can't believe how _stupid _I am! I spelled "disclaimer" wrong on chapter 2; take my word for it.

NO OFFENSE TO PEOPLE WHO CROSS DRESS OR COSPLAY. I LOVE YOU GUYS. I don't have the guts to do it, but I have a friend who just _adores _the real characters and _hates _cosplayers…though she is a cross dresser. Sigh.

**Yukirin-Sama**: Thanks for the comment. Spanner got blown up? NO. Irie needs him. **Ezcap1st:** Not just any paranoid person, it must be a person named Tsunayoshi Sawada, is the Decimo of the Vongola, and likes to get –ahem'ed- by Hibari.

September 28, 2014

If there had to be one thing in the world that I hate the most it would be: a cosplayer.

Please, I've had enough of this…don't even get me started on cross dressers. I've had people even mistake me as a girl when I was in my younger years. Did I really look so much like a girl? I do not mean offense to any who do, but labeling someone who isn't questioning their sexuality, me, should definitely not be labeled "itsy-bitsy, loveable, huggable uber-uke."

Another thing I might as well say: Water Bottles.

Save plastic my ass.

I've seen factories and deals made to me like "Springs Water" and "Mountain Dew"…not; that's a soda. Dammit.

Anyway, you should just use a washable cup or what not. It's not that hard, unless you're a lazy idiot who can't get up the couch and take out the recycling bin. In my case, I am a lazy idiot.

Your paranoid (about water bottles) owner,

Sawada Tsunayoshi


	4. Chapter 4: Marsh Mellows

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

A/N: Sorry for not updating~ You know with all that freaking studying and stuff and having to contact family members in Japan. OH GOD. Now that, was scary. I hope everyone in Sendai (my theory teacher's family lives there [they're okay! Yatta!]) and other parts of Tokyo are safe.

Not to be offensive…my friend, who is terrible afraid of the radioactive waves in California, was apparently "freaking out" after school when we had to leave the school building. Yes, I know.

**Ezcap1st: **haha. Just remember that Tsu-chan is almost at the brink of sanity.

If I missed any review, I AM SORRY. OAO. It's raining. I'm in bed. Sick.

Thank you to anyone who added this story to favorites, alerts, or added me as a favorite author! (Trying this out for the first time. Wao.)

August 28, 2014

NO. This is not happening. Hibari-san is NOT chasing me in a cat costume. Mukuro is NOT trying to jump me in an owl costume. Byakuran is DEFINITELY NOT a wolf who's looking at me as prey.

Well, that was the summary of my dream last night, right before I ate some marsh mellows for a midnight snack. I will never do that again.

What's the deal with marsh mellows anyway? Byakuran eats them, but I call it "Marsh Mellow Syndrome."

Why can't it be one word?

As I noticed, my journals are becoming shorter and shorter, oh that's not good.

Anyway, I feel like I'm being watched too, and I've made a list of the suspects!

Suspects: Reborn, Haru, Hibari-san, Haru, Reborn, Byakuran, Mukuro-san, Hibari-san, Reborn, Gokudera-san, Reborn, Hibari-san, Reborn, Hibari-san, Reborn, Hibari-san, Leon, etc.

I know! It _is _a long list.

Your truly terrified owner,

Sawada Tsunayoshi


	5. Chapter 5: Pumpkins

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

A/N: I just noticed the incredibly _stupid _mistake that I made in the date for chapter three. Why yes, I am an idiot.

Possible errors that may occur: Spelling 'Disclaimer' wrong again. I know.

And errors that I'm fixing: All the ones I can find.

Anyway, my chapter from before couldn't be uploaded at the time because of an error that always popped up on my screen, which is why I've been delayed…for a long time. I know it's a bad excuse, but at least I have something.

And lastly, thank you for the reviews/author alert/ story alert/ and anything else I missed! Dark truly appreciates…if she could live in Katekyo Hitman Reborn; don't you?

* * *

October 28, 2014

Ah, Fall. How I love you. I kid. Today, my lovely journal that keeps all the thoughts that I think of; and guess what? I went to buy a…pumpkin. That's right, a pumpkin. What's the deal with this 'Halloween' tradition? If I may be mistaken, isn't there a 'Hollow's Eve.' I've also crafted a handkerchief of Kyoya's face and am planning the throw it at Mukuro! See how he feels…I had enough mushrooms to create my very own mushroom-ish garden. Ahhhh, I feel like I'm on crack; actually, no. IfIwasoncrack,.Idofeelabittiredthough.

And so, although I do not want to keep my journals short, I bid a farewell…after the next announcement.

It seems that Gokudera, in my eyes, has had more-than-visibly dog ears, a tail, and what not; I am definitely high.

Yours truly,

Sawada Tsunayoshi

* * *

Oh. Mi. **.

This was incredibly short. I'm almost out of ideas!


End file.
